Chapter 11
by fantasylover22
Summary: My very first fanfic ever. This is how I wish last week what have ended!
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so bare with me. this is how I 2 would have liked to see chapter 11 end.** **I own nothing associated with Riverdale or the Archie Comics.**

 ** _HOMECOMING NIGHT_**

Jug's POV

'Why? Why was I suddenly not included? I feel so betrayed... Archie, Veronica I can sorta understand, I mean what can I really expect? They are full of secrets. Betty though... I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the back with a knife. She should have warned me. She should have loved me enough to warn ME.'

Thoughts as such kept repeatedly flowing through his head and he find himself breaking down, and throwing furniture. He stared into the mess he made, and only felt anger and hurt building up and feel tears starving to stream down his face like a waterfall.

'I wanted to leave everything for her and give up so much. Give away the chance of mending my family to be a part of hers.' He contemplated if he should scream or just go.

But Betty... She didn't want to disappoint him although she did. He couldn't let her feel like he'd left her because he didn't want to loose her even though he felt as if he already had...

He stood up and raced for the door because he can't stand the thought of remaining here where he'd been. In Riverdale.

Betty's POV

'Is there anymore ways someone can rip out my heart? My mother went behind my back and hurt Jughead, my Jughead, my boyfriend. What was Ronnie thinking? What was Archie thinking? What has Jug ever doen to deserve this? And jail... I've got to solve this crime. He must have been framed. Jug believed his dad, I believed Jug... Where is he?' Betty was swiming in her own regret for not tipping him off somehow. For not being completely honest with him. For not ruining the dinner... For not saving his dad. She felt completely and utterly lost. Since her and Jughead had become closer he became her rock, the reason she was able to cope with her insane life. Her mother, her father, her darkness.

She started rappidly punching buttons on the phone screen calling the love of her life. He never picked up.

She squeezed her hand together and scattered the shards of glass on the floor for her shattered phone screen, then busted into tears.

Jug's POV

Jug froze. He looked up and coyld see her. Bedroom light was lit. He could see she was pacing. He didn't know if it was better for him to just skip town and leave, say goodbye.. or ask her to come with him. The sick and hopeless romantic in him had already grabbed the ladder and was propping it against the house. He starting to climb.

Betty was sitting on her bed, blood covering her hands, tears swept over his face. When he finally knocked on the window she ran so fast to open it and after that eveything happend so fast. Her arms wrapped around me, her face was burried in my neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Jug!" she whispered harshly into my neck.

"What I did? What about what you did Bets?" he paused holding back the pools of water behind his eyes. "We could have stopped this?"

Betty looked up and into his beautifuly broken eyes grasping his shoulders, talking straight to his soul. "I know... but we didn't and now we need each other more than ever. We are going to clear your dads name. I don't care what we have to do Jug. I trust in you. Jughead Jones I am in love with you." It's like he had drained every bit of air from his lungs when he let out a sigh of relief. He eyes searched ger face for truth in her words. He place his hands on her neck and kissed her fiercely. She deepend his kissl and when they came back up for air he knew what he had to do.

"I love you, come with me, run away with me. " He said. "Lets start over! Give up this town, these people, this life.. Come, come and be with me Juliet."

She stepped away searching her room with her eyes until she said "Stay with me, just for tonight. Lets talk about this in the morning. Sleep on it. Get a clear mind."

He closed his eyes and let out a long and bitter breath. "For you I'd do anything, and it scares me, Betts."

"I'll be right back"

Betty went to thr bathroom and washed her bloody hands and and grabbed a dust pan. When she returned Jug was sitting on the endge of her bed with his head in his hands running his fingers through his gorgeous black locks. She started cleaning up her mess, and he took it from her and finnished while she got ready for bed.

"Come here." She motioned to him from the doorway. He didn't budge but just looked up and stared. Wondering how he could have ever left her miles behind. She was beautiful. Nothing on but her oversized grey t-shirt and some pj shorts, red plaid. Blonde hair messy down and loose. She came to him. She took his signature beenie from his hand and tossed it in the floor, followed by his suit jacket, his tie, the blue button up shirt he had on.

"Betty we..." she kissed him softly while slipping of his white under shirt. "Betts.."

She started to unbutton his belt and slid it off and threw it aside. She let her hands slide down his leg and untied his shoe laces. "Betts... I can take off my shoes"

She shook her head no and pulled them both off. Next came the socks, and before she could reach his pants he grabbed her wrist.

"Betty!"

"Jug, I want this. I want you."

"I don't want to risk what we have Betts."

"We aren't, and I dont either." He released he hands and she slid of his pants. All he was left in was his grey and blue boxer shorts. She pulled down the covers. "Come up here with me." He followed and got underneath the covers. Not saying a word. He grabbed her. "Promise this is more than just a night, im not a case your trying to solve. That you truly do love me because I do love you Elizabeth Cooper."

"I promise." She swore from the bottom of her heart gazing into his eyes.

He slid off her tshirt and then eased of her shorts. The kissing never stopped only quickend and deepend. He climbed on top of her after sliding of her panties and his boxers and eased into her. He felt as if he'd found the peace hes been seeking. He felt like he was in heaven. They found their release into each other. And collapsed. Completely exhausted Betty snuggled against him and Jug played in her hair till they both fell asleep.

 **and thats the end of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2_**

 **remember I own nothing!**

After an incredibly restless sleep Jugheads eyes fluttered open and looked over to Betty. He felt safe laying in her bed. He placed his hand on her head running her fingers through her hair. He leaned over and presssed his lips on her forehead then tried to swiftly slip out of her bed without her noticing. As much as he wanted her he couldn't take the perfect girl next door on this imperfect journey he was boarding to set sail. Betty rolled to the side Jug had been laying on and slowly waking up to him lacing back up his boots.

"Juggie?"

 **Jugheads POV**

Crap. Now I'll never be able to leave. I can't tell her but I am so in love with her. The best thing for her... Isn't me.

"Umm Jug... What are you doing?"

"Betts I just need some fresh air." he slide a fake smile and then swolled.

"Jug, I know you and you arent going anywhere without me."

She isn't going to give this up.

"Betty I dont want you to come with me."

 **Bettys POV**

All I feel is my finger nails digging into my skin, anger and hurt bringing fire to my lips and all I can do is cry.

"Don't make thus harder than it already is Betts. We both know that this is where this was always headed."

Why am I shaking?

"NO! NO we weren't and you know that Jug! You know that this is real. That what we have is real. Don't you dare go through that window and leave me here. I'm not going to let you."

He sighed. And ran his hands through his hair. Tears started pouring down his face and there was no way to hid it. "Please Juggie, don't do this. Don't leave me." Betty lifted his chin. "Please look at me." He looked up only to close his eyes and lean into touch his head to hers. He squeezed his eyes as hard as he could and let out a deep breath. "Betty, I thought that I could leave today knowing I made the best desison for you. I cant be selfish with you Betty. I couldnt live with myself knowing I took away the happy life you are avle to have if I am not in it. For you there is a life without me. With out south side trash, without a boyfriend whos dad killed Jason, a life with out Jughead Jones. Bets I can't take that from you. I care about you too much."

"Why the hell would you even think on that one minute?!" She paused. Nothing could come to her mind. Nothing seemed like the right words. Everything made her feel sick. "Jug... There is absolutely no life without you. Not for me." Tears boiled over hear face. "I need you Jughead, Riverdale... Needs you. You know I cant imagine a life I'd even want to be in without you. If you need to leave lets go. If you need to stay lets stay. Jug where ever you are I will go. You are my Romeo. I would go across the planet with you. Juhead Jones..." Bettys eyes flickered shut. Jug shooted closer to hold her. "Bett..." "NO let me finnish." He released hear graps and just searched her body language for clues. "Jughead Jones... I... I ...love you." as she finnished she opened her eyes. Jug grabbed her hand with a single tear falling and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Elizabeth Cooper... I love you." She dove in to his arms and kissed his neck. Then his jaw. Then his cheek. Then his lips. He deepend the kiss. He pulled away. "Okay, Betts I'll stay." she let out a sign of relief. "You talked me into. You could talk me into just about anything. I never want to be without you bett.. " and before you know it they are swept away into a moment that made everything melt away. "Jug lets go some place where we can be completely alone. Lets spend tge way there. Just you and me." she bit her lip. "I think I know just the place." and at 4:30am out the window they went.

 **The End**


End file.
